Gumball in High School
Gumball in High School 'is a story of Gumball Watterson and his friends at age 18. Plot This was the last school year before Gumball, Darwin Watterson, and David Stewart went to college, and Gumball was NOT looking forward to it. He liked Elmore. He would miss his friends and family and all the misadventures brought to his mind. In college, he would learn true responsibility and have to mature. He wished he could have just stayed 12 forever. February---- Gumball walked to his locker. But it wasn't the locker from middle school. No, this locker belonged to Elmore High School. It didn't really look as much different than Elmore Middle School, if you considered it. This was a good thing, for Gumball really did, at the bottom of his heart, wish he was 12 again. A lot had happened during the last few years of his life. Principle Brown and Miss Simain finally got married, his mother had been promoted so far to being an assisstant manager at the Rainbow Factory, his sister Anais was finally noticed for her brains and had a part-time job as a scientist, and he and Skylar were dating, along with his best buddy Darwin dating Alexis. Gumabll was also a lot smarter than he once was. He had changed his appearance, too. He now wore worn out clothes, which consisted of a black sweater and torn-up jeans. He best friend, Darwin, wore black shorts and sunglasses, along with newer, brighter, electric green tennis shoes. Growing up was definately hard, but it still had its perks. Gumball took out his math book and slammed his locker tightly shut. He heard someone walk up behind him, and turned to see Maddie, looking at him wide-eyed. He sighed. Typical. Of course, she thought that he was asking her to the Valentine's Dance. He remembered the Valentine's Sweetheart Dance, and once again wished he was a kid again. Gumball admitted, though, Maddie had gotten a lot, well, ''hotter since they first met. She had exchanged her large pink bow and had high-heeled hot pink boots. She also wore a pink low-cut shirt with a short pink skirt. Her personality, however, had just barely ''changed. "Hey Gumball!" She squealed and gave a large hug that could take the life out of you. You never get used to a girl's hugs. She let him go after about two hours it seemed. "Is there somethin' you wanna ask me?" She asked happily. Gumball picked up his book and thought for a minute. "Hmmm. 'Bout what?" He asked her sarcastically. Her face dropped a bit. Then she giggled like a child. "The DANCE, silly! Are you gonna ask me to the dance?" She clarified. Gumball chuckled and acted upset. "oh, I'm sorry, Maddie. But I already asked Skylar to the dance. I...I'm really sorry." He breathed throught his teeth. You could almost hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. Suddenly, her face became sly and she stopped Gumball in his tracks. "You've asked her to the Sweetheart Dance, to the High School Dance, to the prom...is something going on between you two?" She asked, a sly smile on her smug little face. Gumball rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Well, duh, he thought. Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Hm?" Fortunately, his friend Frodo came up behind him and tapped on Maddie's shoulder. "H-hey Maddie..." He softly stammered. Gumball half-smiled when Maddie rapidly spun around. Frodo has had a crush on Maddie since sixth grade, and she had absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever. It was more like a running gag of a sitcom, compared to Gumball. "What?" She asked irritated. Frodo had also grown and matured in his style. He wore a short-sleeved blue jacket with a long-sleeved light-blue shirt underneath, along with a longer tail and uneven rolled-up blue jeans. He smiled. "Um, I was wondering...would you like to, uh... go to the-" "NO." Maddie's voice was one that could make you shiver to the bone if she was unhappy. Frodo nodded and walked away. She turned to the direction that Frodo had gone, then to Gumball. A bell rang for fourth period to start, and she ran off to her science class. Gumball went in the opposite direction of her to Math Class. '''Later---- Darwin and Gumball sat alone at a lunch table in the back. Tjis was also typical for them and they began to eat silently. Darwin looked up and sighed peacefully. Gumball looked up from his sloppy eating. "Gumball?" Asked the fish. "Can you believe we've come this far in life?" "Wh woldn I belf i o bubby?" Gumball said, his mouth filled with food. Darwin looked at him. "What?" Gumball swallowed his food swiftly, then repeated. "Why wouldn't I believe it, ol- buddy?" He said clearly. He turned to look around, too. All the friends he had kept were scattered around the room, and he felt his heart stop. It was sad to even think of leaving this school. He knew in a few months, all would be left behind while he moved to the college that was maybe miles from his home. Growing up hurts...Life Lesson Number One. To Be Continued...Category:Fanfiction StoriesCategory:Fanfics with made-up charactersCategory:Fanfics with multiple partsCategory:Fanfics made by wikia contributersCategory:Part 1 of fanfics